disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening/Ace's Story Begins
(We open to the entrance to El Taco Verde, with the sign that says “Closed for the night.” Then inside, the Gangreen Gang, consisting Ace D. Copular, Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, Grubber J. Gribberish, and Big William “Billy” W. Williams, laughing their heads off at a “Looney Tunes” cartoon) Ace: Man, that Bugs Bunny sure is a stinker! Snake: Yesssss, what a ssssstinker! (He hisses some chuckles. Then Grubber noticed us readers and blew some raspberries, getting their attention) Ace: What is it, Grubber? (Grubber blew a raspberry, pointing at us. They notice and greet us) Ace: Oh, hey everyone. Gangreen Gang: Hello, guests! (A short pause, then Ace spoke up in interest) Ace: Why a group like us are doing watching this show? (The camera nods) Ace: Well, I guess you could say it’s been a week since we saved Oz from Myotismon and his army. And right now, our friends are gonna meet us because, well, we’re gonna chronicle our backstory from before, during, and after our first adventure with Satsuki’s group. (A short pause, then he speaks up) Ace: What? You want to know our backstory, too? (The camera nods) Ace: Well…. Alright. Snake: Acccce, are you sure you wantsssss to do that before our friendsssss come? Ace: What’s it to ya, Snake? You want to be bored waiting with these guys? (Snake thinks it over and gave in) Snake: Good pointsssss. (Even the other Gangreen Gang members agreed) Ace: Okay. (Then with that, he sets up a DVD entitled “Gangreen Gang’s Backstory” into the player and then the camera zoomed into the TV screen and the screen went black) Fanfiction Studios Presents…. The Wizard of Oz 1 ½ Starring.... Dakota Fanning as Satsuki Kusakabe Elle Fanning as Mei Kusakabe Paul Butcher as Kanta Ogaki Frankie Jonas as Pinocchio Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket Martin Short as B.E.N. Dom DeLuise (May he rest in peace) as Tiger Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekwitz Kirsten Dunst as Kiki Phil Hartman (May he rest in peace) as Jiji Matthew Lawrence as Tombo Jeff Glen Bennett as Ace D. Copular, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, Grubber J. Gribberish, and Dr. David Q. Dawson Tom Kenny as Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry and Li'l Arturo de la Guerra Kelly MacDonald as Olivia Flaversham Barrie Ingham (May he rest in peace) as Basil of Baker Street Kerry Williams as Celebi Daveigh Chase as Chihiro Ogino Jason Marsden as Haku Christy Carlson Romano as Yuffie Kisaragi Steven Jay Blum as Vincent Valentine Amy Irving as Miss Kitty Bernadette Peters as Rita Frank Welker as Runt Charlie Adler as Popple Eddie Murphy as Mushu John DiMaggio as Fidget Rosalyn Landor as Blue Fairy Jennifer Hale as Cinderella Beau Billingslea as Ogremon Will Friedle as Seifer Almasy Brandon Adams as Rai Jillian Bowen as Fuu Tim Curry as Drake Bob Newhart as Bernard Eva Gabor (May she rest in peace) as Bianca Robert Axelrod as Wizardmon Josh Robert Thompson as Phillip Kate Higgins as Aurora Aron Tager as Cranky Kong Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit Jen Taylor as Toad, Toadette, Captain Toad, and Toads Mike Pollock as Toadsworth and Apple Trees Ted Lewis as Escargoon Jimmy Zoppi as Professor Oak Tress Macneille as Anastasia Tremaine and Patsy Kath Soucie as Gretchen Tara Strong as Nina Lea Salonga as Yasuko Kusakabe Timothy Daly as Tatsuo Kusakabe, Yuffie’s teacher, and Inca Guards Matt Hill as Ed Samuel Vincent as Edd “Double D” Tony Sampson as Eddy Kathleen Barr as Kevin Jaynsie Jaud as Sarah Keenan Christenson as Jimmy Buck as Jonny 2x4 Tabitha St. Germain as Nazz Peter Kelamis as Rolf John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo Rob Paulson as Raj and Clem Mr. Lawrence as Edward (Then we open to a diner called “Kuzco Diner.” Inside, the employees, consisting a teenage boy with a scar across his face named Seifer Almasy and his friends, Rai and Fuu, cleaning up the mess after a hard day’s work, with Fuu listening to “Rhyme and Reason Reign Once More” from "The Phantom Tollbooth" on her MP3 player. Elsewhere looking for someone was Ogremon, Ace’s father) Ogremon: Ace? (He looked around some more) Ogremon: Where is that kid? Ace! (Then a muscular anthro penguin wearing a red cape started to walk by, whistling. Ogremon noticed him and got his attention) Ogremon: Drake? Where’s Ace? (Hearing him, the penguin, now revealed to be Drake, answered) Drake: How should I know where my nephew is? Ogremon: (Groans) Drake, this is the third time in a row…. Drake: The fourth. Ogremon: Whatever. But this is going to far. Ace is missing again while cleaning up this place. Drake: Ease up, Ogremon. He’s 17 years old. Ogremon: But still a kid with a good heart. Drake: Good heart, schmood heart! What does he know about restaurant ownership? Ogremon: More than you. Besides, since he is now 17 years old, he’s learning to take ownership of a restaurant of his own like me. Last night, he studied hard from me giving him a manual. Drake: (Sarcastically) Ooh. (Seriously) What he did learn then? (Before Ogremon could answer, part of a ceiling collapsed, getting everyone’s attention. All was silence, then Ogremon’s anger slowly reached a boiling point, apparently knowing that it’s Ace who caused it by accident. Casually giving a flat “As usual” look, Drake used his fingers to count down three seconds to Ogremon’s explosion, and on cue on zero….) Ogremon: ACE D. COPULAR!!!! (Then it revealed Ace himself wincing a bit from the shouting and turned sheepishly as Ogremon glared at him. Then Seifer’s group snickered at Ace at first until Ogremon gave them a death glare, making them stop, then glared at a sheepish Ace again) Ace: (Chuckles nervously) Hey, Pop. What’s kickin’? Ogremon: What’s kickin’?! You broke part of the ceiling again! (Ace hung his head sadly) Ace: It’s just that the ceiling was breaking and I tried to stop it. (Ogremon’s anger ended when he heard him say that) Ogremon: Wait. You mean…? Ace: Yeah. It cracked because of a leak, which I don’t know why there was, but the point is, I’m sorry for damaging our restaurant more. (Softening up to his sincere apology, Ogremon gave in) Ogremon: Okay. But tell me next time. Seifer: You’re letting him off the hook again?! Ogremon: (To Seifer savagely) Yeah! He’s my son and what matters is that he apologized! (Then he turned to Drake) Ogremon: What did I tell you; My son’s a good kid. Drake: (Shrugging) Whatever. (Then, Ogremon takes Ace outside alone to offer him something) Ogremon: Ace? Ace: Yes, Pop? Ogremon: You are now 17 years old. And it’s high time you learned the ropes on how to run a restaurant. Ace: Me? Ogremon: Yep. You’re old enough to accept responsibilities in a fun way. Ace: And you’re gonna teach me? Ogremon: (Nods) Yep! What do ya say, son? (After thinking about it, Ace smiled happily and agreed) Ace: Would I ever! Count me in! Ogremon: Good! Lessons begin tomorrow. Ace: Thanks. Or as we say in Spanish…. Ace and Ogremon: Gracias. (Ogremon chuckles) Ogremon: Why are you so good, Ace? (He ruffles Ace’s hair, making him chuckle a bit) Ace: Easy with the do, Pop! (Then with that after Ace fixed his hair, they go inside to get back to work) Coming up: Ace and Ogremon bond during the lessons on how to run a restaurant. Then later, Ace and Seifer get into an unexpected fist fight when Seifer insults Ace’s being the son of a restaurant dishwasher and when Seifer punches Ace first. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies